Family Time
by Pricat
Summary: Families stick together whether it's chaos or new adventure especially when you're a family of aliens living on Earth like ALF and his family having adventures and facing challenges but very close
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I know I've been spamming the ALF section but I had the idea after writing a story where ALF adopted a Melmacian baby and love imaging ALF and Rhonda as parents.**

**This story is about the adventures of ALF , Rhonda and their family as they're living with the Tanners.**

* * *

It was morning in the Taabber house but three certain little ones were awake but Rhonda smirked seeing her kids there but AJ was jumping on the bed making ALF awake and annoyed at his second eldest kid.

"AJ it's too early for this!

Go bug your siblings okay as we need more sleep." he said as AJ sighed going downstairs but Music and Pepsi had a feeling their brother was causing mischief but they were starting Earth school soon.

Willie was taking them to get school stuff and knew AJ was gonna drive the teacher crazy.

He saw AJ chasing the cat shaking his head knowing the seven year old was just like his father but hoped Rhonda could rein him in a little.

"Grandpa come on!

I'm starving!" he protested as Willie sighed.

"Mom said we weren't allowed to try and eat the cat, as it's bad." Pepsi told him.

Music agreed as she saw AJ scowl as his youngest sister Luna Shumway entered but was two years old but starting daycare but he smirked seeing Mr Gettysburg her favourite doll that their Dad had made when he came to this planet.

"Hey sweetie good morning." Willie said picking her up.

He was putting her in a high chair but AJ was trying to cook but he stopped him knowing like his father, he caused a lot of fires when cooking seeing ALF enter wearing a shirt but kissing Luna on the snout.

"Dad, Grandpa won't let me make pancakes!" he said.

"I'm not allowed to cook either AJ, deal with it.

Besides we are going to the mall, so you guys can get school stuff plus my friends and I are gonna have coffee." he told them seeing Willie make pancakes as Luna clapped her hands but had Mr Gettysburg which was cute.

ALF was playing with her making animal noises and making Mr Gettysburg talk as Music and Pepsi laughed at their father's antics along with AJ.

Rhonda was already dressed but going to get Luna ready.

She was dressing her in dungarees but putting her in her car seat as the kids were ready.

They were getting into the car but AJ was cracking jokes along with ALF but Willie sighed but was driving understanding since ALF was a little bit of a crazy driver.

They arrived at the mall but but Willie was taking the kids to get their stuff while ALF and Rhonda were going to the food court to Starbucks seeing Rick and Skip there but Luna was happy in her stroller drinking juice and eating cookies, but they were talking about things.

"So the kids are starting school huh?

Bet AJ's gonna have fun, bugging his teacher." Rick told them.

"Yep but bet he's driving Willie crazy." ALF said.

Rhonda saw that Luna was sleepy falling asleep in her stroller.

* * *

AJ laughed playing in the arcade, as he'd snuck off when his siblings weren't looking but playing Street Fighter since he loved playing video games with his Dad unaware his grandfather was worrying about him seeing him there angry.

"AJ Shumway, you know better than to go off on your own!" Willie said.

The seven year old alien male shrugged his shoulders but Willie sighed knowing that his grandson was like his father, but Music and Pepsi were relieved as they had their stuff.

"You're lucky Mom and Dad aren't here.

You know how they get about us wandering off." Music said.

He sighed as they were going to meet their parents and were having snacks but AJ was drinking coffee making ALF worry remembering when he had too much coffee, seeing him throwing muffins.

Rick and Skip loved AJ's energy since he was a mini ALF at this age.

"We need to go since I need to calm him down." ALF said as AJ was in his grip struggling.

They understood as they were seeing him get hyper.

He would let him burn it off in the backyard.

* * *

Willie was watching AJ run around the backyard but playing baseball and ALF was pitching but AJ was catching them while the others were doing their own thing seeing Luna asleep while Music was listening to music on her headphones while writing and Pepsi was playing Orbit Guard.

ALF then came inside tired out by AJ making Willie give him some soda since it would give him energy.

"He'll cool down sooner or later, but he is." Willie told him.

He hoped so seeing AJ walk in yawning lying on the couch.

ALF then placed a blanket over him letting him take an nap.


	2. Story Time

**a/n**

**Here's more of the story and hope you guys like.**

**ALF is putting the kids to bed and telling stories but telling AJ and Pepsi the lagoon story since AJ wants to hear it but it gives him an idea to make a pool.**

* * *

"AJ eat your broccoli!" Rhonda said as the family were having dinner but as usual, AJ was being his usual self but they were having chocolate cake for dessert but ALF sighed seeing his second eldest son eat.

"There, was that so hard?" he asked as AJ made a face.

They were having dessert but it was almost bedtime meaning they were gonna be hyper before and ALF knew that telling stories helped calm them down.

Music and Pepsi were getting ready for bed but AJ was still hyper jumping on his bed as he and Pepsi shared a room.

"Come on AJ!

What's it gonna take for you to go to sleep?

Twenty bucks?" he said.

"Tell the lagoon story, since that's a classic." AJ told him.

ALF knew where this was going since AJ was like him and knew he'd want to try but was saying that he couldn't use it.

AJ F was then telling it but the boys wanted him to sing the song he used to sing when he was into Gilligan's Island but were laughing but both youngsters were getting sleepy making him relieved kissing their heads but put on the nightlight leaving the room knowing Rhonda was telling Luna and Music a story.

He was going to his and Rhonda's room but putting on an nightshirt climbing into bed seeing his wife enter smiling, since spending time with their kids was fun.

"Were you telling the boys about the lagoon?

I heard you singing the Gilligan's Island song." she said seeing him blush.

"Yeah but AJ asked for it." he replied.

She hoped that it wouldn't give AJ ideas.

* * *

The next morning, AJ had a crazy idea as his Dad's story had given him an idea to make his own pool but needed hoses and that his grandfather's wasn't powerful enough for this job and was taking the neighbour's hoses but their parents were out with Kate and Willie and Rick and Skip were watching him and his siblings, so knew they wouldn't mind.

He was humming the song his Dad had sang last night while telling the story, activating the hoses wearing a Hawalian shirt but was flooding the backyard but Music was stunned seeing her brother's stunt shaking her head, knowing he was in big trouble with Mom and Dad when they got home.

"Uncle Rick, AJ's flooding the backyard!" she yelled.

Rick laughed seeing AJ and Pepsi swimming and splashing around knowing that ALF would like this but Rhonda not so much.

"Yahoo!" Pepsi said diving.

Luna was in awe seeing her big brothers in the water, but Music was stopping her.

"Let's watch them get in trouble!" she told her.

"Yeah!" Luna said holding Mr Gettysburg.

At this point, ALF and Rhonda were home flabbergasted by AJ's antics but Pepsi ran into the house as his fur was wet but ALF caught AJ by his arm.

"Not so fast little mister!

I thought I would tell you that story if you didn't use it for ideas!" he said.

"You did it too!

You're no fun anymore Dad!" AJ said after cleaning up.

Rhonda saw him look sad but saw him go inside after Kate and Willie since they could help him.

She hoped he was okay seeing AJ in his and Pepsi's room knowing he was just a kid having fun knowing he and his father were one and the same.

"No we're not since Dad used to be wild and crazy like what Grandpa said." he said but Rhonda sighed.

She then saw ALF in the kitchen painting with peanut butter and licking it off his furry fingers which was making him smile.


	3. Rocking Out

**A/N**

**Here's more and AJ's getting into playing the guitar since we know his father is an amazing musician but he and his siblings are a little anxious about their first day of school but their grandfather and Uncle Rick take them to the park and they start making friends.**

**I was watching the old Alfer last night which gave me ideas.**

* * *

The next morning AJ was running around while his siblings and parents were still asleep and was chasing the cat but saw music stuff but saw the guitar since he knew his Dad was a gifted musician strumming but shtredding guitar as his father ran in, grabbing it and stunned that AJ was showing a love for music.

"it's too early but if you behave, maybe I'll teach ya." he told him making the Melmacian male excited.

"That means no chasing the cat, bugging your siblings as it's your first day of school tomorrow." ALF told him.

"I can do that, no problem!" AJ said making him chuckle.

"Willie's right that you're like me." he said ruffling his hair.

"Wait where're you going today, since Grandpa's watching us along with Uncle Rick?" he asked.

"It's nothing to worry about as it's to do with your Mom and me." he told him.

He then saw his siblings awake going downstairs for breakfast but Willie listened as ALF told them he and Rhonda were going out for a while and Willie and Rick were in charge.

Luna was crying because she didn't like her parents going without her but Rick was helping her.

But the kids were excited hearing they were going to the patk, as they were getting ready.

Rick laughed wondering what happened to the lagoon.

They were at the park but AJ was playing baseball with some kids his age but they were curious, making Willie smile seeing Pepsi playing with kids his age seeing him having fun.

Music was by herself making him worry since she was a sweet kid and knew she was starting middle school tomorrow.

He needed to talk to ALF later about this.

* * *

"So, Music was by herself in the park?

That's odd since her siblings love playing with her." ALF said drinking soda while being with Willie.

"Yes as AJ and Pepsi made friends which is good since those kids will be in their grades." he said hearing him belch, making him laugh since Rhonda had gone to the store and Luna and Pepsi were taking naps.

"Yo Dad, ready to rock?" he heard AJ say walking in.

He nodded as the garage was perfect to rock out in and were grabbing guitars.

He was showing AJ the chords but impressed he got them right away but were jamming and having fun and teaching him the chords for the song he'd written a long time ago.

"Awesome job but we should stop for now.

We'll do more tomorrow after school." ALF told him.

AJ went quiet at the mention of school but he wondered why as AJ was a fun kid and the life of the party, like him and would talk to him at bedtime.

He had a feeling it was about anxiety, and would nuke it.


	4. Anxious Aboit School

**A/N**

**Jere's more but it's the night before the Shumway kids's first day of school but AJ''s anxious but his father is helping but knows what being anxious is like and tells him to be postive.**

* * *

That early evening, ALF noticed AJ was quiet after they'd been telling stories as Pepsi was asleep sitting on AJ's bed.

"You okay bro?" he asked seeing AJ shake his head.

"I'm worried about school as I might not fit in, as I'm different." he said making him curious at his son's words.

"Being different isn't bad you know?

It is very good since I was like that when I came here, after my planet exploded but the Tanners helped me fit in." he said seeing him curious.

"How did you cope with it. when you get anxious?" AJ told him.

"I just stayed postive plus liked having adventures like riding the rails." he told him making him smile.

He was getting ideas but ALF smiled knowing he was getting ideas.

He heard him yawn getting tired, falling asleep making him smile kissing his head.

He was going into his and Rhonda's room getting into bed but Rhonda smiled after he told her what had happened.

"That's sweet but he'll be fine, as he's a Shumway." she assured him.

They were asleep as Music was still awake but thinking about school since her siblings had it easy, and knew kids in middle school would be mean to her because she wasn't from Earth.

She needed to get a drink leaving her and Luna's room quietly.

* * *

Willie was stunned seeing Music still up but understood, hearing the Weirdling teen explain what was on her mind understanding her anxiety was normal but wondered why she hadn't talked to her parents about this.

"Because they have AJ, Luna and Pepsi to worry about, Grandpa.

I normally keep to myself when I have problems like back home on New Melmac." she told him.

He understood and had to let ALF know since he cared about his kids and loved them seeing Music drink warm milk since it made her sleepy jearing her yawn sleeping on the couch.

Willie went to join Kate in their room wondering what was going on.

"Just talking to Music." he said telling her.

She hoped that Music would be okay as she was being an normal kid despite the fur but Willie smirked at this but knew that ALF would help her.


	5. Big Trouble

**A/N**

**Here's more and it's the Shumway kids's first day of school but hope they can handle it.**

**I love where this is going since Ravenfire5 and I were talking about this on DA.**

* * *

The next morning the kids were up but AJ was nervous but remembered what his Dad had said about staying postive scarfing down pancakes making his siblings relieved, seeing their father enter.

"Hey guys you okay?"b he asked as they nodded.

Music was quiet making him worry but hoped that maybe making friends would help her.

Rhonda was making their lunches and a few snacks knowing they ate a lot because they had eight stomachs but it was almost time to leave because they were taking them to school seeing them grab their stuff.

They were going in the hover car, which was their Dad's since on Melmac everybody had them making AJ think about things.

Their father was cracking jokes about the planet he and their mother used to live on before it was destroyed making him smile but they arrived at the middle school dropping off Music first but the female Weirdling sighed getting out of the cart but hoped things would go well going into the building.

ALF wondered if she was okay since Willie had talked to him about it going to drop AJ and Luna off at school as Rhonda saw AJ look out the window knowing he was nervous and would be fine.

She was more worried about Luna since the toddler didn't like being away from them for too long but maybe daycare would help.

They then arrived at the elementary school seeing AJ gulp.

"Wait buddy!" ALF said getting out of the car.

He gave AJ a lucky tooth charm which he put in his jacket pocket.

"Thabks Dad, as I feel like I'm gonna squirt.

Earth is different from Melmac, you know?" he said.

"Hey you're the coolest kid in the family now go show others okay?

I'll pick you up at three." he said.

AJ smiled hugging him but left making ALF smirk getting back in the car making Rhonda smile seeing the sweet moment he and AJ had shared.

They then left after Pepsi was dropped off at kindergarten but were anxious knowing that Luna had anxiety.

* * *

"Come on Luna sweetie, it's gonna be fun!" ALF told the toddler seeing her cry but was using Mr Gettysburg to calm her down making her laugh.

"More!" she said giggling making ALF smile seeing her calm.

"Mommy and Daddy will pick you up later sweetie, once we pick up your siblings." he told her giving her back her favourite toy seeing her hug his leg leaving.

Rhonda smirked knowing that was sweet what he'd done to get Luna to try daycare and hoped the other kids were okay.

"They'll be fine Rhonda, well unless AJ causes chaos." he told her.

Rhonda sighed knowing that could happen going to the mall for a coffee date with their friends and had their cellphones on just in case.

Rick and Sjip smirked anxious to hear about this morning making ALF smile revealing his crooked fangs since he only brushed once a month.

"They're fine but this morning was a little chaotic but worth it.

Aren't your wifes expecting?" he asked seeing them nod.

"Yeah but we're a little scared in case we screw our kids up, since AJ's like you, mischief making, sporty, a comedian so we're worried." Rick said eating a muffin.

"Whoa you won't be bad fathers as to tell you the truth, I had the same anxiety but after AJ was born, I just got into the father groove and by the time the other kids entered our lives, we were pros." ALF told them.

Rhonda then heard an incoming message as it was AJ's principal making ALF smirk hoping this would happen, wondering what on Melmac his second eldest kid had done.

"Apparently he got in a fight with a fourth grader making fun of him and AJ bit him." Rhonda said.

Rick laughed at this stopping after Rhonda glared.

"Shumways don't get pushed around sweet baby.

Wait until AJ tells us before you come down on him." ALF said remembering the time the Tanners had accidentally blamed him for breaking the neighbour's window.

Rhonda hoped so as she knew that AJ stood up for his brother and sisters when other kids were mean to them.

He would talk to him later.


	6. Bonding with AJ

**A/N**

**Here's more but stunned nobody reviewed yet but it's okay, since I'm having too much fun writing this.**

**AJ loses his first baby fang which is a big deal, but Music is having a rough time with school.**

* * *

AJ was sitting outside the principal's office seeing his parents were in there talking to the principal but knew his Dad would stick up for him feeling a loose fang, the one he'd bitten that bully with feeling it with his tongue, as his father came out smiling.

"I'm in trouble right?" he said as ALF shook his head seeing Rhonda come out.

"We need to go since we need to pick up your siblings." she told him as they left.

He hoped his folks wouldn't punish him too harshly since the kid had called him a furball and said he belonged in a freak show.

He was quiet in the car leaving and looking out the window.

Rhonda was talking to him as they arrived at the kindergarten seeing Pepsi get in the car telling them about his day, stunned that AJ had gotten into trouble on the first day of school making AJ smirk.

They arrived at daycare seeing Luna asleep with Mr Gettysburg in her arms.

ALF smiled buckling her into her car seat going home but Kate and Willie weren''t home yet seeing Music was in her and Luna's room listening to music on headphones finishing homework but her purple fur was blue, indicating she was sad because kids had made fun of her because she was an alien.

AJ was having cookies but whimpered biting into it, seeing a fang embedded in it.

"Dad there's a tooth in my cookie!" he said seeing ALF come in in awe.

He saw a gap in his second eldest son's mouth meaning he'd lost a baby fang making him excited, as this was a big deal.

"It fell out of your mouth since it's a baby one, and normal since human kids have this happen to them.

It's a sign of growing up." he told him making him smile.

They were eating snacks and doing homework.

After that, they were in the backyard playing Boulabaisseball and having fun seeing Kate home.

"Yo Kate!" ALF said making her laugh.

She was going inside for a while.

* * *

After dinner, both ALF and AJ were jamming in the garage since AJ had finished his homework and it was helping them bond since he hadn't spent a lot of time with AJ since Luna, Music and Pepsi came onto the scene and at least AJ and Pepsi were bonding, as ALF was impressed that AJ had mastered the song.

"Well it's a lot of fun to play, and is that the song you played for Mom?

Before you got married?" he asked as his father smirked.

"Yeah since she was pretty cool back then, both Orbit Guard cadets.

Your Mom is just flustered sometimes because she cares about you and your siblings.

What did happen at school, when you got in that fight?" he asked.

"I was playing baseball with some of the kids in my cvlass and this big kid made fun of me.

He said I was a furball and that we didn't belong in school, but in a lab." he told him.

ALF saw sadness in his eyes knowing how mean kids could be wrapping his arms around him in a hug.

"It's okay but leave this jerk to me and your Mom.

If he bugs you tomorrow, ignore him.

jjEerks like him crave attention." he said seeing AJ nod.

He was getting ready for bed making ALF smile going to join Rhonda.


End file.
